


You're My Penguin

by BloodRedLust



Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRedLust/pseuds/BloodRedLust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary/Prompt used: *A story, any genre, written entirely in texts or Facebook status updates/comments/posts.<br/>*A first time (first meeting, first kiss, first I love yous, first time they realized they were in love or interested, first TIME, first fight).  I would love any story from these prompts to be written with a heavy hand of snarky humor if at all possible.</p><p>AN: I combined two of the prompts, coz it seemed to fit together nicely, and I tried to be snarky, but Kurt just didn't want to cooperate. I hope it's not too far from what you wanted hon. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misskaterinab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskaterinab/gifts).



**  
**

**Facebook**

Kurt Hummel went from being 'In a relationship' to 'single'.

_Like. Comment. 8 minutes ago_

Brittany S Pierce: 'Dislike' :(

Mercedes 'Benz' Jones: Aww, Hell to the Naw boo, what happened?

Blaine Anderson: Kurt, please don't do this.

Mercedes 'Benz' Jones: What the hell did you do to my boy, Anderson?

Blaine Anderson: Kurt, answer your phone baby, we NEED to talk about this.

Mercedes 'Benz' Jones: Don't you dare ignore me, Warbler boy!

Blaine Anderson: Mercedes, I don't really want to discuss this on an open forum, I'm inboxing you right now.

Santana Lopez: Well you'd better Inbox me too, Warbler boy, coz I'm about to come up to that fancy prep school and go all Lima Heights on your fine, sexy ass.

_Brittany S Pierce, Mercedes 'Benz' Jones and 3 others like this_

Mercedes 'Benz' Jones: Fine, but you better include Kurt in that message conversation, coz I'm not gonna discuss my boy with you behind his back.

Finn Hudson: What the hell, dude? Why are you breaking up with Blaine? Wait, have you locked yourself in the bathroom?

Kurt Hummel: You're all gossip whores! Go away and stop commenting on my status.

Mercedes 'Benz' Jones: Kurt honey, if you didn't want us to comment, why did you announce it on Facebook?

_Rachel Berry likes this_

Thad Stuart: Kurt, if you need someone to talk to just let me know. Do you want to meet me for a coffee, at the Lima Bean, in say half an hour? My treat?

Blaine Anderson: OMG Thad, are you for real? Kurt and I have been together six months, we have our FIRST EVER FIGHT and within 15 minutes you're hitting on him? Back the fuck off!

_Noah Puckerman likes this_

Kurt Hummel: Oh, so you can go for coffee with a guy you've got a major crush on and I'm meant to think nothing of it, but when a mutual friend of ours kindly offers to lend an ear after a fight, you swear at him? DOUBLE STANDARDS.

Rachel Berry: Blaine, maybe Kurt should go and talk to Thad... and you should come and talk to me. I have two gay dads, I can help you work out what you did wrong.

Kurt Hummel: -_- Never forget that I own swords, Rachel

_Santana Lopez likes this_

Finn Hudson: Dammit Kurt, come out of the bathroom, I need to pee.

Kurt Hummel: * **sigh** * Use the one downstairs Finn

Finn Hudson: Oh yeah, right. Ok.

Kurt Hummel: * **rolls eyes** *

Mercedes 'Benz' Jones: I'm still waiting for that inbox, Blaine

Kurt Hummel: Cedes honey, can you come over?

Blaine Anderson: Kurt, PLEASE answer your phone. You know that he means nothing to me. I LOVE YOU, Kurt. He was just sitting there, and he said hi. I got him fired from his last job, I was just being polite. I should be able to talk to another guy without you getting jealous.

Mercedes 'Benz' Jones: Sure boo, be there soon. Xoxo

Kurt Hummel: You were NOT just talking to him, Blaine!

Mercedes 'Benz' Jones: Oh! Was that the Gap attack guy? The one with the hair?

Kurt Hummel: Yes. The hair.

Blaine Anderson: Kurt, you're overreacting

Kurt Hummel: Oh? And you telling Thad to 'back the fuck off' wasn't overreacting?

Blaine Anderson: No, actually it wasn't. You forget, I've known Thad a lot longer than you have, I know what he's like. He can be very manipulative.

_Wes Montgomery likes this_

Thad Stuart: Well, thanks ever so much. I was just trying to help, Blaine.

Wes Montgomery: No Thad, you were trying to get a rebound fuck.

_Noah Puckerman likes this_

Noah Puckerman: Those are the best kind. :D

Lauren Zizes: LOL. I'm going to get popcorn, this is better than porn. :D

Thad Stuart: I was offering my support, Wesley. And if that support led Kurt to realise that I would be so much better for him than Anderson, all the better. Oh, and yes Kurt, I am aware that you can see what I just wrote. Subtlety has never been my strong suit.

Wes Montgomery: You're such an ass.

_Blaine Anderson likes this_

Thad Stuart: Hey! I resemble that remark. :P

_Wes Montgomery, Noah Puckerman and 4 others like this_

* * *

**Private message from Blaine Anderson to Kurt Hummel, Mercedes 'Benz' Jones and Santana Lopez**

**No Subject...**

Kurt, honey I am sorry that I hurt you, but please baby, you have to know that I would NEVER cheat on you! Honestly, I am hurt that you would even think that. Jeremiah was just sitting there, he already had his coffee and I was waiting for you, so I paused at his table to ask him how he was doing. He has a new job, and he's Out now, and I congratulated him on his bravery, because I know how big a deal that was for him. THAT is what you walked in on, okay? I had my hand on his shoulder and I was smiling at him because I am happy for him, but I am INSANELY HAPPY WITH YOU... and I will not let you break up with me over this. I love you too much to let you go, especially over something as ridiculous as this, Kurt.

Now, I honestly didn't want to include the girls in this message, but I know how much you mean to them, and vice versa, so I did it, because I don't want your friends to think I'm an asshole. Mercedes, I understand that Kurt is your best friend and that you are protective of him, but please understand that he means the world to me too. I would appreciate it if you would all stop hovering around our relationship just waiting for me to fuck it up. Oh, and Santana, please stop making comments about my ass. My ass is spoken for, it belongs to another. I'm not just some floozy. Your lewd comments make me uncomfortable. I'm gay, and you're... Lebanese, apparently. Go hit on someone your own size... AND gender. :P

I'm not going to harass you any more today, but please promise me you will call me when you are ready to talk. I love you Kurt.

Blaine 3

* * *

_**Blaine Anderson, Tina Cohen-Chang and 8 other people commented on your changed relationship status.** _

Tina Cohen-Chang: Whoa, what did I miss?

Noah Puckerman: Blaine's cheating on Kurt.

Tina Cohen-Chang: NO! Really? With who? :(

Noah Puckerman: Dunno yet, some guy with hair.

Tina Cohen-Chang: Yeah, 'cause that narrows it down. -_-

Santana Lopez: Well, at least it rules out Puck. :P

Noah Puckerman: Hey! I've got hair.

Santana Lopez: Racing stripes don't count, Puck.

Blaine Anderson: * **rolls eyes** * C'mon guys, can you please stop feeding into this? I am not, nor will I ever be, cheating on Kurt. It's just a misunderstanding.

Tina Cohen-Chang: Sorry Blaine, I hope you and Kurt work this out soon. You guys are amazing together.

Blaine Anderson: Thanks Tina, I hope so too. :)

* * *

**Private message from Blaine Anderson to Kurt Hummel**

**No subject...**

Actually no, I've changed my mind. I'm not going to leave you alone and let you continue to be angry at me for something I didn't do Kurt. Your jealousy is cute, yes, but it is also ridiculous, and so unnecessary. If I wanted to be with anyone else Kurt, then I would just break up with you. I DON'T WANT ANYONE BUT YOU.

* * *

**Private message from Blaine Anderson to Kurt Hummel**

**No subject...**

_My life is brilliant, my love is pure, I saw an Angel, Of that I'm sure_

_He smiled at me on a staircase, we ran hand in hand, I didn't know then what he would be to me, but now I understand._

_Kurt, you're beautiful. You're beautiful. You're beautiful it's true._

_I saw your face in a crowded place, and I don't know what to do, coz I know I can't ever be without you._

* * *

**You have ONE new text message**

**from 'Mercedes Jones'**

My car broke down boo. I've called

your dad, he's on his way out here

now to tow it to his shop. He's gonna

drop me at your house on the way.

**Reply?**

**To: Mercedes Jones**

Okay girl, tell him to hurry though, I

need my girly hugs. I'm dangerously

close to letting myself eat ice cream. :(

**You have ONE new text message**

**from 'Mercedes Jones'**

Damn boo, it must be bad. You know

you'd be better off discussing this with

him, not me... have you even spoken

to him yet?

**Reply?**

**To: Mercedes Jones**

I'm not even going to dignify that

with an answer. -_-

**You have ONE new text message**

**from 'Mercedes Jones'**

Ouch! I can feel that glare through

the phone. You know that no matter

what I say to you, you're not gonna

even start to feel better about this til

you've spoken to him. Wait up, I'm

gonna sign in to MSN, it's easier.

* * *

K: I don't want to talk to him, I'm too angry. Actually no, I'm more sad than angry.

M: Yeah, I'm getting that.

K: What's the point, M? He's already looking at other guys, forgiving him now is only going to prolong the inevitable. I'm better off just letting him go now, before I end up even more heartbroken.

M: Kurt Hummel. You can't see me right now, but I'm shaking my head at you. I'm not indulging you with this pity party. Snap your skinny white ass out of this BS, and call your boy.

K: Can't. I want him to suffer a bit more first, so he knows what I'm going through.

M: Kurt, how many missed calls and texts do you have from him?

K: 16 calls, 11 texts and 4 Facebook messages. He even rang the house phone twice and left messages with Carole for me, and he called Finn's phone and got him to tell me that he was sorry, and he loves me through the bathroom door, while I was pooping! :/ I don't need to tell you how awkward that was.

M: Classy! Hmmm, don't you think he's suffered enough? If he didn't love you, if he wanted to be with that other guy, Kurt, he wouldn't bother trying to explain, would he?

K: Whose side are you on?

M: LOL, yours boo, always yours. So tell me this? Are you really ready to give up everything you guys have together?

K: Of course not, he knows that.

M: Then why did you break up with him on Facebook? All those calls and messages and you haven't responded to any of them. He's not just suffering, Boo, he'd be in agony.

M: Kurt? You still there?

K: Do you really think I'm overreacting?

M: Not really, well, maybe a little, but you have every right to be upset... but not talking to him is just making it worse.

K: :'(

M: Your Dad just got here. Do you still want me to come over?

K: God yes! I need one of your world famous, patented Jones mani/pedis, or I'll take out my woes on Ben and Jerry.

M: Haha, okay Boo. Be there soon. Love you... and stay away from that freezer! xoxox

* * *

**Private message from Blaine Anderson to Kurt Hummel**

**No subject...**

I am trying to understand why you seem to be so insecure about our relationship all of a sudden. Haven't I told you hundreds of times that I love you? Haven't I shown you, with my actions and my body and my words and my songs how much you mean to me? What more do you want me to do, Kurt? Please, tell me and I'll do it. I don't even care at this point whether I was in the wrong today or not, I just want to fix this so we can get back to being us. You are everything to me. You are my soul mate. You are perfect. You have no need to be jealous of me talking to another guy Kurt, because I don't see anyone but you anymore, it's like I'm blind. No-one can compare to you. Will you let me come over tonight, so we can talk?

* * *

Blaine: Kurt I love you. Please talk to me?

Blaine: Dammit, I didn't even do anything wrong Kurt, why are you treating me like this?

Blaine: I'm not gonna go away until we've talked about this.

Blaine: It's been EIGHT hours Kurt, hasn't this gone on long enough?

Blaine: Look, you are too important to me for me to let you throw away what we have over a misunderstanding, Kurt.

Blaine: You are the only person in the world that I want to be with Kurt. I thought you knew that?

Blaine: In the immortal words of Bryan Adams:

_So if you're feeling lonely, don't._

_You're the only one I'll ever want_

_The one thing I depend on,_

_Is for us to stay strong,_

_Believe me; every word I say is true_

_Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you._

Blaine: Okay, I realise at this point that you could have me arrested for stalking and harassment; I swear, I never thought I would be 'that' kind of guy. Look, if you mean this... if you and I are truly over, please just reply to me and tell me that you don't love me anymore. Kurt, it will destroy me to hear those words from you, but if it's really what you want, I will respect it. You are hurt and angry, and I am so deeply sorry that I made you feel that way. Please talk to me, and let me take the hurt away.

Blaine: Jeremiah and I were only ever friends, Kurt. Nothing ever happened between us, and nothing EVER will.

Kurt: You said that you were in love with him Blaine; clearly your feelings were not just 'friendly'. You two only didn't get together because you were underage, but you're not going to be for much longer. What if he changes his mind, Blaine, huh? What if he does want you now? Do you have any idea how much it  _hurt_ me to see you with him?

Blaine: Oh God, thank you for replying, I'm going out of my mind here. Kurt, let me come over, please, so we can talk.

Kurt: It's late Blaine. I just want to sleep, and forget today ever happened.

Blaine: Okay, I understand. But before you sleep, love, please will you just give me five minutes of your time?

Blaine: Kurt, please? Please love, I'm begging you? I can't sleep or even relax until we work this out. Please talk to me?

Kurt: * **sighs** * Okay. Are you going to call me?

Blaine: :D Thank you... and no, no need to. Just come to your window. :)


	2. Baby It's Fate, Not Luck

Kurt had to the read the message three times to make sure he had understood it properly.

He put the phone down on the pillow beside him and swung his legs out of the bed, straightening his silk pyjamas as he went. He couldn't help wondering exactly how long Blaine had been down there, just waiting for a response from him, and was instantly struck with a pang of guilt. The curtains slid back easily to let the moonlight shine through into the dark room, and the window slid silently along its track, opening his room to the warm night air.

Blaine's car was parked on the lawn, directly in line with Kurt's window, and his chest ached at the sight of him. Blaine was leaning back against the hood, one foot up on the fender, guitar in one hand as he stared up at him with shining, grateful eyes.

"Kurt."

The word was like a sigh, like Blaine was just exhaling a breath. He took a couple of steps closer to the house in a futile attempt to close the physical distance between them, then stopped and stepped back again when he realised that his position only made him have to crane his neck to see Kurt at the second story window.

His voice was strong, but low enough not to echo through the street. Kurt gazed down, glad for once that this new house hadn't yet been fitted with screens on the windows; so he could actually lean out a little.

"I want to play for you, Kurt, will you listen? Please?"

Kurt leant further out the window, leaning against the wooden frame, resting on his elbows and forearms. He nodded and bit his lip to keep from saying something stupid. He could feel the slight shivers that shook his body, and the goose bumps that rose on his arm just at the sight of the boy that he loved more than anything else in the world standing under his window, ready to serenade him. Kurt smiled.

The sweet, mellow sounds of Blaine's acoustic guitar filled the night air and Kurt recognised the tune immediately. It was Coldplay's 'Green Eyes'. He smiled down as the curly haired tenor below him started to sing.

_Honey you are a rock upon which I stand  
And I come here to talk, I hope you understand_

_That green eyes, the spotlight shines upon you and how could anybody deny you_   
_I came here with a load and it feels so much lighter now I met you_   
_And honey you should know that I could never go on without you_   
_Green eyes_

_Honey you are the sea upon which I float_   
_And I came here to talk, I think you should know_

_That green eyes, you're the one that I wanted to find_   
_And anyone who tried to deny you must be out of their mind_

_Because I came here with a load and it feels so much lighter since I met you_   
_And honey you should know that I could never go on without you_   
_Green eyes, Green eyes_   
_Honey you are a rock upon which I stand_

Blaine looked up, unable to miss the tears shining in Kurt's eyes. Without missing a beat, Blaine picked up tempo, kicking in to a totally different tune.

_So pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel like you're less than fucking perfect,_

_Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me_

Kurt laughed aloud at the sudden switch in songs, and Blaine winked up at him as he again changed tunes; slowing down again into what Kurt instantly recognised as the chords to an REM song.

_The stars are the greatest thing you've ever seen, and they're there for you,_

_For you alone, you are the everything._

_And everything is beautiful, he is so beautiful, he is so young and old_

_I look at him and I see the beauty of the light of music,_

_The voices talking somewhere in the house in late spring,_

_And you're drifting off to sleep with your teeth in your mouth._

_You are here with me; you are here with me,_

_You have been here and you are everything._

Kurt had heard enough to know that he didn't want to do this through his bedroom window. He pushed back away from the window and ran, out of his room, down the stairs and flung open the front door.

Blaine had switched tunes again, and Kurt stood on the threshold smiling at him as he finished the song. Blaine's easy smile played about his lips as he continued, never taking his eyes from Kurts as he strolled casually towards him while he played, never missing a beat.

_Love like this is all I want, baby we're fate_

_Love like this may come once, baby we're fate_

_Like a soul mate, you're my penguin_

_Baby we're fate, baby it's fate... not luck._

Barefoot and with tears in his eyes, Kurt stepped down onto the soft grass and closed the distance between them. Blaine slung the now silent guitar across his back and opened his arms for Kurt, who walked into them without hesitation, their lips crashing together in a hot, passionate kiss. Blaine's hands cradled his face, his lips full and soft and forceful, pressing and pushing and molding perfectly to Kurt's.

Kurt's lips parted automatically beneath the onslaught of his boyfriends tongue and he gasped in a breath, but Blaine was relentless. His tongue slipped sweetly inside, stroking and exploring, tasting the minty fresh tang of Kurt's toothpaste as he angled his head to deepen the kiss. A high whine escaped Kurt's throat, and his arms locked tightly around Blaine's back, knocking against the guitar, fingers stroking and kneading through the fabric of his t-shirt.

Blaine eventually broke the kiss, almost as abruptly as he had started it; both of them gasping for air but neither wanting to move more than a few inches apart, so they just held on, arms still holding tight, foreheads resting together. The whole lengths of their bodies, from knee up to chest were touching, pressed together so they could both feel each other's every breath; every heartbeat. Blaine brought a hand up to touch Kurt's cheek again, tracing a line from his high cheekbone to his ear and then down his jaw-line, his hazel eyes locked firmly on Kurt's closed ones, as Kurt fought himself for composure.

"God Kurt, you had me so scared." His voice quavered roughly even as his fingers locked around the back of Kurt's neck, holding the boys gaze to his own. "Promise me, from now on, that if you're angry with me, you'll just yell at me, okay?"

Kurt's lips turned up a little in the faint beginnings of a smile, but soon ceased of their own accord when he realised that Blaine wasn't saying that to be funny.

"I can handle you when you're angry, Kurt. When you're yelling and bitchy and sarcastic and being a total Diva it's fine... as long as we are still communicating, but when you go silent and won't speak to me I just …I lose it, Kurt. I can't breathe."

Blaine's breath caught in a choked sob in his throat, and Kurt's arms tightened automatically in response, his head snuggling into the gap between Blaine's neck and shoulder as they embraced.

"I need you to understand how much you mean to me, Kurt. I thought you were being unfair, because I really didn't think I had done anything wrong, but then I realised that if I made you doubt, even for a moment, how much our love is worth to me, then I truly have failed you miserably, and I am so very sorry for that."

Kurt shook his head against Blaine's shoulder, but couldn't find the right words to fit what he wanted to express in that moment... and then Blaine continued in a broken whisper that made Kurt ache to his bones.

"I thought I'd lost you today... that you didn't want me anymore."

The pain, the sheer helplessness in his voice made Kurt shiver. He shook his head vehemently, fighting his own tears.

"No Blaine" he whispered against his boyfriends neck, words slightly muffled by Blaine's skin as Kurt kissed sporadically up his neck. "I never want to lose you. I'm sorry. I wanted you to suffer a little, so you would realise how seriously hurt I was... but also..." Kurt trailed off, sighing as he shook his head. Blaine cupped a hand gently on his jaw, pulling back to meet his eyes. He arched a fluffy eyebrow at Kurt's silence, his thumb stroking Kurt's neck as he tried to coax the rest of the thought out of him. It didn't take long til Kurt's pained eyes met his again, and Blaine felt his heart ache at the insecurity in his usually confident boyfriends tone.

"I wanted to give you a way out if that was what you really wanted."

Blaine shook his head so vigorously that it was almost comical, his declaration interrupting Kurt's words. "No, I don't ever want that."

Kurt nodded against Blaine's face. They were too close to see each other's expressions, but at this point, both were sure they could feel them. Kurt's desperately soft words broke the silence.

"And, I guess I needed to see if you would fight for me."

Blaine almost laughed at that... pulling back to meet teary grey eyes. Kurt kissed him again, soft and chaste.

"You got one thing wrong though." Kurt teased.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Blaine arched an already pointy eyebrow.

"That first song. I don't have green eyes." Kurt said, his voice belying a little confusion. He felt certain that Blaine had stared into them enough times in the past that he should know what colour his eyes were.

Blaine laughed, stroking Kurt's cheek as he looked deep into their swimming grey depths. "It was metaphorical, love. A 'green eyed monster' reference... I was just having a little dig at you because of the jealousy. I couldn't help myself."

Kurt felt the sting of guilt hit him again, and slid his head down to rest in the crook on Blaine's neck, his eyes screwed shut as he just breathed in the comforting scent of his boyfriend.

"I deserved that. I've been an idiot about this whole thing, Blaine. I'm so sorry."

Blaine held him close, long fingers stroking the back of Kurt's neck.

"Why would you think I would cheat on you, Kurt? I thought we trusted each other?"

"We do! I do trust you, Blaine... I guess I just, I don't know really, but I think I'm still waiting for the other shoe to drop. My life is so perfect and happy and amazing with you in it, and I'm not used to feeling like this... I keep expecting something to happen to bring me back to reality. You're so amazing Blaine, I just don't know how long to expect it all to last."

"You deserve to be happy, Kurt. You deserve to have everything you've ever wanted." Blaine's hands held Kurt's face gently but firmly, their eyes locked on each others; Kurt's teary, Blaine's intense and sparkling with emotion. "You deserve to be loved the way that I love you, Kurt."

Kurt linked his fingers through Blaine's, squeezing them tightly, enjoying the familiar comfort the action brought him, and blushed from the pleasure he felt.

"Come on, come upstairs for a minute, there's something I need to do."

Blaine smiled eagerly, taking a second to toss his guitar onto the front seat of the car before he followed Kurt to the front door.

"Just be really quiet," Kurt added, in a raspy whisper, just before he led the way into the house. "Everyone's already asleep."

With Kurt's right hand clasped in Blaine's right hand so that he had to cross his arm in front of his body, they half ran through the house, up the stairs to Kurt's room.

Kurt was hit with a pleasant de ja vu, and when he let out a low laugh at the familiarity, Blaine met his eyes, and Kurt knew that he felt it too.

Blaine closed the door quietly behind them as Kurt belly-flopped onto his bed, pulled his laptop in front of him and pried it open. Blaine just stood next to him by the bed, comforted by the touch of Kurt's silk covered leg against his as his boyfriend swung his legs comically off the edge of the bed in his excitement.

Quickly logging on to Facebook, Kurt brought up his profile and clicked 'edit' on his personal settings, and Blaine couldn't help but grin when his boyfriends relationship status changed again for the second time in less than half a day.

Blaine's phone buzzed in his pocket, and he immediately pulled it out to confirm the change, then laughed aloud at Kurt's almost instantaneous wide grin from the confirmation notification he had just received from Facebook.

'Blaine Anderson has confirmed your relationship.'

Kurt rolled over onto his back on top of the comforter, the light from the laptop and the moonlight coming through the still open windows making his pale skin almost translucent, and Blaine felt his chest tingle with the sudden desire to prove, once and for all, to this boy, just how much he really did love and desire him... just in case there was still any doubt in his mind.

With a hungry smirk, Blaine moved onto the bed, straddling one of Kurt's slender calves with his legs, where the limb hung over the edge of the bed. Kurt's eyes narrowed as he recognised the desire in his boyfriends eyes, and propped himself up a little, his elbows resting behind him as he watched, waiting for Blaine to make his next move.

Blaine slowly crawled onto the bed, sensually moving his body slowly to drape over Kurt, sliding softly. Sporadic kisses adorned pale skin, and a soft but rather high pitched sigh echoed off the walls when Blaine's chest pressed against the front of barely-there silk pyjama pants, leaving nothing to the imagination about what lay stirring underneath.

Kurt felt the slight scratching of stubble against the tender, exposed flesh of his hip as Blaine pressed more soft kisses there, then gasped at the tantalising sting that Blaine's teeth left as he nipped, and then sucked that pale virgin skin into his hot, wet mouth; tongue laving over it again and again, making Kurt buck, his head thrown back in pleasure. Blaine's fingers moved to the small buttons on Kurt's silk pyjama shirt, starting at the bottom and working slowly upwards he flicked them, one by one, through the holes, kissing each new inch of flesh as he made his way up Kurt's body. He paused to suck another deep red mark onto Kurt's collarbone, even as his hand continued up across his chest, stroking his neck and then cupping his cheek in the palm of his hand. He didn't need to look at Kurt's face to know that his boyfriends' eyes were closed; head thrown back, teeth biting into his soft, plump lips.

Blaine's breath caught in his chest at the sight before him; Kurt's shirt lay open, baring the pale perfection that his boyfriend hid beneath it. Kurt was the most modest person Blaine knew... no one, not even his closest friends, knew of the utter perfection that was Kurt's body... except for Blaine.

The muscles were smooth and lightly defined beneath his perfect pale, hairless, baby soft skin. A delicate flawlessness floated in the air around him any time Blaine got to see him like this, bare and exposed, and Blaine always felt awed at how lucky he truly was to be allowed to touch this angel. Blaine spread the sides of the shirt apart further, sighing at the sight before him as he ghosted his hands reverently over Kurt's ribcage before lowering his mouth to place a hot, open mouthed kiss right in the centre of his chest.

Kurts eyes fluttered shut and he tried to control his bodies trembling as Blaine kissed softly across his chest. His hot breath mapped out his plans for Kurt, as he felt it hit his skin just moments before Blaine's tongue would follow, licking softly, both boys gently moaning their pleasure as Blaine's mouth got closer to Kurts small, pink nipple.

Blaine could feel Kurt quivering beneath him, and kept one eye trained to the pale boys face as he lowered his mouth and captured the tiny bud between his teeth in a light, teasing, wet nibble.

Kurt bucked, crying out loudly into the still night air, remembering far too late that his family were sleeping close by. He clapped a hand over his own mouth and pushed himself up onto his elbows, fixing Blaine with what might have been a menacing glare, had Kurts eyes not been quite so lust blown.

Blaine smirked at him, earning himself a slap on the upper arm at his cheekiness.

"You're a tease." He bit off in a snarky tone. Blaine just grinned.

"You love it."

Kurt nodded quickly in agreement, an impudent smile being pulled from his lips as he lay back down, and Blaine quickly resumed his position; lying beside Kurt on the bed, propped up on one elbow so he could lean over to pleasantly assault that flawless skin... starting at his neck, and working gently down.

With his tongue laving over Kurt's collarbone, Blaine began to murmur soft words in a deep voice, the timbre of which was causing shivers to course through Kurt's insides. Then Blaine trailed his lips back up Kurt's neck, nibbling at his jaw before landing firmly on his mouth, insistent and possessive; while his lower body slid into perfect alignment with Kurt's, and he gasped heavily into Blaine's mouth.

"I love you, so much."

Blaine's voice was deep and sure, yet Kurt could only whimper his incoherent accord beneath Blaine's mouth. Blaine thrust against him, his denim covered cock pressing deliciously hard against Kurt's own, the silk causing them to slide more than they should, the friction was forbidden uncharted territory; too much yet nowhere near enough.

"I want you Kurt."

Blaine whispered against his lips, grinding their cocks together again, and again. Kurt's whimpers and moans echoed softly through the room, but he didn't answer... and even in the heat of passion that wasn't lost on Blaine. He pulled back a little...

"Is this okay? If you want me to stop..."

"No. God no, don't stop. I want you too. I need to feel your skin against mine."

Blaine nodded in agreement, a low moan escaping his throat at the thought. Kurt just lay back, watching as Blaine quickly moved to remove his t-shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it off to one side. Kurt took in the beautiful sight before him, enjoying the way Blaine's darker skin rippled over the firm muscles in his arms as his boyfriend moved to lay down with him, but he caught Blaine's eye with a grin, shaking his head, as his fingers moved to the button on Blaine's jeans.

"I love your body, Blaine. I need to see more of it."

Blaine froze as Kurt's meaning sank in. Kurt moved slowly, flicking the button open, and held Blaine's shocked gaze as he awkwardly manoeuvred the zipper down.

Blaine quickly wriggled out of his jeans, and then moved over Kurt, fingers looping through the elastic waist band to pull them down.

At the sight of Kurt completely nude, pale and exposed beneath him, Blaine's breath hitched and caught in his throat, and he had to cough to clear it. They'd touched each other before, but that had been under, or through clothing... never nude. They had never gone this far before.

"Blaine, I want... "

He blushed, his eyes flickering nervously away.

"Anything, Kurt. You say it, and it's yours.  _Anything_  you want to do, Love. Just say it."

"I want yours to touch mine. Your cock hasn't met my cock yet." Kurt whispered innocently, then internally cringed at how ridiculously childish and lame those words sounded... but Blaine didn't seem to notice. In fact, he grinned.

"Well then, by all means, let's introduce them."

Kurt's long pale cock lay against his abdomen, firm but not yet fully hard. Blaine positioned one knee beside Kurt's thigh and slid up, over his boyfriends body, hazel eyes holding grey with a concerned, loving intensity as he lowered himself to lay half on top of Kurt, allowing their cocks to touch for the first time.

Kurt mewled.

Blaine moaned.

Their lips came together in a fierce kiss; Blaine's lips possessive and intense, Kurt's reassuring and passionate.

Kurt spread his legs apart a little, allowing Blaine's warm body to rest further between them as he thrust softly against him, sliding their warm dry skin together, causing the sweetest sensation either boy had ever felt in their life.

Their kisses slowed a little, becoming deeper and more drawn out, tongues exploring and probing. Blaine licked at Kurt's bottom lip, tracing the outline of it with his tongue, then laughed gently against his boyfriends lips as Kurt tried to capture it to suck it back into his mouth.

Kurt's head was swimming with amazement at just how incredible it felt to have Blaine's bare skin touching his... and it wasn't just  _there._ It was all of it; all of this. The intimacy, the sweetness of Blaine's gentle touches, moans of pleasure, his whispered questions to check Kurt's consent and offer reassurance, his tender kisses. Kurt felt so loved and wanted; so  _needed_ and cherished, that doubt didn't even come into it. This was right. No, dammit, this was fucking essential.

Blaine was sure he'd never been this turned on before in his life. His cock was so hard it was throbbing as it rubbed and slid against Kurt's. He leant back a little, bringing his knees up to support his bodyweight as he thrust again, but this time he was able to watch them slide together, and he saw Kurt's cock twitch at the same time as he felt it touch against his own.

Kurt shot an arm out to the side, fumbling in the top drawer beside his bed, and returned with a small tube of lube. Blaine offered out his hand and Kurt immediately complied; snapping the top open and squeezing a generous amount of the clear fluid into his outstretched hand. Blaine reached down between them, wrapping his hand around both of them at the same time, moving his hand to make sure they were both well covered before he began to pump them, together.

Kurt let out a strangled, high pitched whine at the change of the sensation, thrusting instantly up into Blaine's hand, bumping their cocks together, fucking into the hollow of his fist, shivering and shaking now from arousal.

Blaine felt it too; the dry rubbing felt amazing, but with the addition of the slick gel, everything was heightened, and after only a few long hard pumps of his fist around their joined cocks, he felt that familiar tension grip him, and he groaned, his whole body falling forward as he came hard, thick spurts of white come hitting Kurt's abdomen.

If he'd had the presence of mind to be embarrassed, Blaine may have been concerned that he just came all over his boyfriend, but in that moment he felt a possessive pride surge through him at the sight of Kurt, laying prone, covered in his come.

"Oh, fuck that's hot." He said in a deep growl, renewing his efforts, pumping harder at Kurt's cock even as he lowered his mouth once again to bite at the soft skin of his neck, his body draped over Kurts.

With a keening wail, Kurt's orgasm shot through him, the first stream hitting across Blaine's chest, the second dribbling over his hand.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's face, roughly pulling him up to kiss him again. His arms wrapped firmly around Blaine's body, holding him tight against him... content to just ignore the sticky mess that squelched between their bodies as they kissed and caressed each other with gentle strokes and touches; soft kisses and whispered 'I love Yous' shared between them as they calmed from their blissful highs.

Kurt wanted to take Blaine with him into the shower, and maybe continue where they had left off, but the harsh reality of being in the house with Finn and both their parents, not to mention that it was after 2 am, just wouldn't abandon him. No matter how understanding and accepting Burt Hummel was, Kurt wasn't willing to test to see if that extended to finding his son sharing a shower with his boyfriend in the middle of the night. Warm face-washers would just have to do.

They cleaned up as best they could, still laughing softly and touching each other gently and reverently for any or no reason, they tiptoed back through the quiet house, hand in hand, to the front door.

Blaine didn't want to go home. Even the thought of being found by Burt in his sons' bed in the morning wasn't enough to outweigh the desire to hold Kurt close all night, but he knew it wasn't possible yet.

Kurt knew he was going to have to go up and change the sheets, to remove the scent of Blaine... because the idea of being able to smell him in his bed all night without being able to hold him in his arms would just be pure torture.

Blaine leant forward, enticing one more tender kiss out of Kurt's already very kiss-swollen lips.

"So, no more jealousy, okay? You're the only person in the world for me Kurt; I promise you I'll never be stupid enough to throw that away."

Kurt just nodded, cradling the back of Blaine's head as he pressed another chaste kiss to the boys jaw.

"I'll try, I promise."

Then a wry smirk crept across his lips, and he met Blaine's eyes with a wink before he spoke again.

"Although, if it feels  _that_ good to make up, we really need to start fighting more often."

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I have to say, I really was insanely lucky to be given my own wifey to write a FAGE fic for (although trying to keep it a secret for 8 weeks nearly killed me). I think I have a pretty good idea of what you like and dislike in fics, MissKat, and while I was tempted to call this fic 'My Turgid Member' just to piss you off, I love you too much to do that. In fact, I love you so much, I even wrote some first time frottage for you. I hope this was something like what you wanted babe. Xoxox


End file.
